dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Destroy The Planet!
& and & & (electricity) or & & |class = Energy Sphere |similar = Death Ball 100% Death Ball Destroy Everything! Kill Driver Flaming Death Ball Planet Burst Earth Breaker }} is a variation of the Death Ball used by Frieza in his final form. Overview Frieza puts the palms of his hands together in front of his chest and brings them apart as he forms a pink energy sphere. Then, he raises it upward and charges it with more power, changing it into a red and orange energy sphere and making it bigger and more powerful with additional streaks of black electricity. Finally, he fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. When thrown into a planet, it is shown that it tunnels into the ground until it destroys the planet's core. Usage and Power Frieza uses this attack during his battle against Super Saiyan Goku in an attempt to destroy Namek so Goku will not be able to breathe in space. However, the planet is not entirely destroyed because Frieza held back in fear of being severely injured or even killed in the blast's impact, but he then reveals that he destroyed the planet's core and Namek will explode in five minutes. Frieza then powers up to his 100% Full Power form, and he and Goku continue their battle. Video Game Appearances The attack is named Death Ball in Dragon Ball Z Arcade, the ''Butōden'' series, and ''Supersonic Warriors'' series. In Frieza's story in the first Supersonic Warriors, Frieza uses a supercharged Death Ball to destroy Present Cell, in the same way that the Father-Son Kamehameha did to destroy Cell in the main timeline. The attack is named "Destroy The Planet!" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and the ''Raging Blast'' series, where it is Final Form Frieza's Ultimate Blast; despite its name, the attack does not destroy the stage while there actually are attacks that destroy and transform the stage into a ruined state in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Frieza also uses it in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, thus giving Goku and the other Z Fighters only 5 minutes to attempt to defeat him. It also appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, where it is used by Frieza during the game's Frieza Saga to destroy Planet Namek in a bid to kill both Super Saiyan Goku and the Future Warrior, in "Finally! Raging Super Saiyan" Cutscene 3. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is once again used by Frieza during his battle with Super Saiyan Goku and the Future Warrior to destroy Planet Namek in a bid to kill them both, in "Goku's Rage! - Birth of a Super Saiyan" Cutscene 3. In the following story mission "The Final Battle! - Two Powers Fade", Frieza admits not using enough power to destroy the planet completely and Goku attributes this to Frieza's fear that he might get caught up in the explosion, causing Cooler (who with Towa's assistance travels through time to aid his brother in Age 762) to admonish his brother for holding back and worrying about his own safety, before saying Frieza always was weak. The technique is named Death Bomb in Dragon Ball: Tap Battle, where it appears as Final Form Frieza's ultimate skill; in this game, the sphere is blue and white with a dark surrounding. Trivia *Frieza notes that Namek will explode in five minutes after using the Destroy The Planet! attack. However, the remainder of the battle between Goku and Frieza takes eight episodes, indicating that five minutes should have passed earlier in the battle. This is also known as one of the biggest examples of filler in the entire series. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks